The present invention relates to a sensor interface. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to an open system sensor interface using Bragg gratings and optical fiber.
Existing instrumentation and control systems use electrical interfaces and wiring harnesses to drive and acquire signals from sensors. Each sensor usually has unique electrical interface characteristics that in turn require tailored analog electrical interface circuitry in the associated electronic device (typically a display, recorder or control unit). This increases life cycle cost and impedes initial development and later changes to sensor configurations.
One solution often used to solve this problem is utilizing a standard electronic data bus that is connected to multiple sensors equipped with embedded data bus interfaces. This enables flexible application and connection of sensors to electronic controls with only software changes to accommodate different sensor arrangements. However, the embedded data bus interface electronics add costs and may be impracticable for sensors located in severe environments, particularly for any sensors used in military applications such as, but without limitation, a propulsion system.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a sensor interface that incorporates the listed benefits without the limitations inherent in present methods.